Zack's Adventures 4
by IheartItaly
Summary: Zack and his friends are given the assignment to escort Rufus Shinra to Junon. Please review.


Zack's adventures book 4: Guarding Rufus Shinra

It has been a year sense I came to SOLDIER, and I have meet some great friends. Kunsel's real name is Wuss, be we call him Kunsel because that's the name he likes and his middle name. Alex is more of the type that is fun, serious, and adventurous at the same time. I remember the time when we had to guard the presidents son, Rufus. That was only last month, but I still remember it as if it was yesterday...

"Man, I hope we get a cool mission." Zack said getting piped up.

"We do the mission we're assigned to do." Alex said.

"I hope it's nothing too violent." Kunsel said. They started sparing together in the training room. Missashi walked in and stuck his thong at Zack. Zack shrugged.

"I see your in your usual mood." He said to himself.

"I forget. Who is Missashi's sensei again?" Kunsel said.

"I think it's Genesis. A first-Class." Alex said. Angeal walked in.

"You three have a mission."

"Finally, we get some action!" Zack said.

"You three are to guard the president's son safely to Junon." Angeal explained.

"It would be an honor." Alex said. When Angeal left, Massashi smirked.

"You guys must feel like your special. Guarding the president's son."

"It's not our fault that we get a mission like that." Zack said shrugging.

"Man, why do we have to guard a spoiled son? Why couldn't we guard a princess or something?" Zack complained.

"I think it's an honor." Alex said. Zack rolled his eyes. They soon meet Rufus, the person they were suppose to guard, and the president's son. He looked at his bodyguards from head to toe.

"Hump. They sent children to guard me? I guess SOLDIER is pretty lame." Rufus said. Zack frowned. Rufus seemed pretty stubborn.

"SOLDIER isn't lame. And we're trained well." Zack said crossing his arms. Rufus laughed in disbelief. Then he was serious.

"Well, let's go." He said walking away.

"What a brat. I can't believe we have to guard him." Kunsel said to the others. Zack nodded.

"And he's gonna be our next president?"

"Guys, maybe he's just not used to other people?" Alex said. But Kunsel and Zack were unsure.

"You guys are so slow. At this rate, I'll never get to Junon." Rufus said later. Zack was trying to be patient, but Rufus was striking nerves.

"We're just trying to keep you safe, Sir." Kunsel said.

"He's right. You shouldn't try to rush things." Alex said. But Rufus wasn't listening. He continued to say how great he was and how badly he needed to get to Junon.

"He's like Massashi." Zack said to himself, "Spoiled." Just then, some ninjas came out of nowhere and knocked Zack and his friends out.

"Ughh, what happened?" Zack said waking up. He rubbed his head. "They hit me pretty hard. Stupid. How could you just let a bunch of ninjas beat you?" He said to himself. He looked around for Kunsel and Alex. He ran to them.

"Guys, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Kunsel and Alex said waking up.

"Whoa, I just had the strangest dream. I dreamed that a couple ninjas came and took the president's son." Kunsel said. Alex shot up.

"What!?" They looked around for Rufus, but they couldn't find him.

"Um, I don't think it was a dream, Kun." Zack said. Alex freaked.

"We gotta go look for him! He could be in danger!" Zack and Kunsel nodded.

"Right!" They ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

Zack and his friends made their way through the path. They soon found the ninja's trail.

"I hope the president's son is okay." Kunsel said.

"Me two." Alex said.

"He probably is. They might want him alive. So when we find him, they might want a lot of yen or something." Zack said.

"I think I see Rufus!" Kunsel said. They ran over to him. The ninja were dead. Zack and his friends stood motionless.

"Are you okay, Sir?" Alex asked.

"Of course I'm okay, Pathetic SOLDIERS." Rufus said.

"Hey, they just took us by surprise." Zack said.

"Whew, I'm glad that's over with." Zack said as they returned to SOLDIER.

"I'm just glad Rufus was safe. Pretty smart of him to carry a gun around." Alex said.

"I wonder how he was able to beat all those ninjas?" Kunsel said.

"I don't know. If he was able to kill them, why would he need escorts?" Zack said. Alex and Kunsel shrugged.

Meanwhile, in Junon.

"Thanks for saving me back there, Tseng." Rufus said.

"Don't worry about it. I still feel sorry for those kids. Did you really have to tell them that you defeated them with just that little gun of yours?" Tseng said.

"I didn't want them to know about your prescience. Plus they were pathetic."

"Maybe..."

"I congratulate you three on bringing Rufus safely to Junon." Angeal said.

"Naw, it was easy." Zack said as he and his friends thought it be best to leave out the ninjas. Angeal smiled.

"By the way, I heard about how Rufus was able to defeat those ninjas. Smart kid, he's gonna be a fine president someday." He said walking away. Zack and his friends exchanged glances.

"How did he know?" Kunsel gasped.

"I don't know, we didn't even do anything." Zack said.

"Maybe our mission was on file, so he looked it up?" Alex said.

"I don't know, but that was creepy." Zack said.

Zack smiled.

"I still don't know how Rufus was able to defeat those ninjas. Maybe he had another escort? I guess I'll never know. I wish he had a better attitude,though."


End file.
